When two worlds collide
by Soraesteed
Summary: This is my story. This is where it starts
1. Introduction

_**When two worlds collide**_

_**Introduction:**_

_In a world full of chaos and destruction, the only people able to stop the world from being destroyed are **Cloud,** who's known as _**_General Cloud_**_ of **Midgar. Cloud** has been hunting a man down called **Sephiroth. Sephiroth **is a man with long silver hair with a long sword that can reach 3 feet(thats what im guessing). **Sephiroth **is a dangerous man. He's been wanted dead. He's **Lucrecia's** offspring(i think im not sure). There is a scientist called **Hojo. Hojo** is a scientist from a corporation called **Shinra.** **Cloud's** childhood friend, **Tifa, **owned a pub in **Midgar **called **7th heaven. **She made a promise to **Cloud, **to come when she's in trouble if **Cloud** ever got in something called **SOLDIER** in **Shinra. Midgar** is the strongest fortress. It's called **The Great Fortress of Midgar. Barret, **another one of **Cloud's **friends, has a gun on his arm. He formed an anti-shinra group called **Avalanche. **That group eventually was destroyed when one of the plates of **Midgar **fell. Red XIII is some sort of lion creature that i dont know about myself. He was captured and was experimented on by **Hojo. Cloud **rescued him when he snuck into the **Shinra Building** with **Barret **and **Tifa** to find a girl called **Aeris**(or Aerith if u played Kingdom Hearts). **Aeris** was the flower girl of the slums in **Midgar.** Apparently, she was the last surviving ancient.Then, there is **Cid.** He is the pilot of a rocket in his town but **Shinra **delayed the launched. Next, there is **Vincent.** He was shot by **Hojo**(if u played the game Dirge of Cerberous). He was experimented on and then the being called **Chaos** was born inside **Vincent. Cloud** finds him resting in a coffin in the basement in the **Shinra Mansion **in **Nibelheim.** **Sora**(i added a few more characters from different games in this story) is an old friend of **Cloud.** He commands the strongest brigade in **Midgar.** **Yuffie** was a materia theif till a few events after she met **Cloud** took place. **Cait Sith **is more like a puppet, a spy from **Shinra.** Recently, the world was in danger. A meteor was headed towards the earth. The meteor almost destroyed **Midgar** to nothing but thanks to the help of **Holy** and the **Lifestream**_, _the meteor was stopped but at a terrible price. **Midgar** was left in ruins. **Cloud** and his friends thought that the worst was over, but somewhere in space, a new threat draws closer to earth. The worst has yet to come._


	2. Destruction on the Horizon!

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**DESTRUCTION ON THE HORIZON!**_

**_ Cloud, Vincent _**_and **Red XIII **were on their way to a fortress called **Black Fortress.** They saw smoke coming over the hills._

_ "Look," **Vincent** said. "Smoke...something's wrong," **Cloud **said._

_ "Let's go," **Red XIII **said._

_ They ran up the hill and saw the **Black Fortress **in ruins._

_ "Whoa!," **Cloud** said._

_ "Oh my god," **Vincent **said. _

_"But...how?," **Cloud** said. _

_"I don't know," **Vincent** said. _

_"Let's check it out," **Red XIII **said._

_ "Right," **Cloud** said._

_ They ran to what's left of the **Black Fortress.**_

_"Whoa!," **Red XIII **said.Dead bodies and blood was everywhere._

_ "Damn, it's worse than it looked outside," **Cloud** said. "Split up and find any survivors," **Cloud **said."Right!," **Vincent** and **Red XIII **said. _

_They split up and went into different directions throughout the destroyed fortress. **Cloud **looked around but, couldn't find anyone that survived. He was disgusted at this sight. He pulled out a radio and called **Vincent**_

_ "**Vincent,** you there?," **Cloud** said. "Yeah," **Vincent **said. "How's it going on your end?," **Cloud** said. _

_"Bad, there doesn't seem to be anyone that survived whatever happened here," **Vincent **said._

_ "Ok, meet at...the **Command Center**," **Cloud **said._

_ "Got it, I'll tell **Red**," **Vincent** said._

_ They signed off the radio. **Cloud** headed to the **Command Center.** He had to climb through destroyed buildings and over dead bodies. _

_"This is sick, who did this?," **Cloud **said._

_ "So many innocent lives were taken away," **Cloud** said._

_ **Cloud **entered the **Command Center. Vincent** and **Red XIII** entered the **Command Center** a few minutes later._

_ "Sorry we're late, to much rubble," **Vincent** said._

_ "It's ok, did you guys find anything?," **Cloud **said._

_ "I found a diary," **Red XIII **said._

_ "Let me read it," **Cloud **said. _

_**Cloud **took the diary from **Red XIII** and opened it up to a recent input. He read it aloud._

_ "June 12: we're preparing for the battle, I'm not sure if we'll survive the night, but if we don't, if anyone finds this diary, go to the **Command Center** and find a red switch under the control panel and press it," **Cloud** said as he finished reading._

_ **Vincent** already found the switch and pressed it. A screen came up. _

_"It seems that there is something that still works in this place," **Cloud** said. _

_Something came up on the screen and they watched what was going on. "Ahhh!!," a soldier yelled. "How can one man cause this much damage!?," another soldier yelled. "That's **Reeve**!," **Cloud **yelled._

_"Tell everyone to retreat!," **Reeve** yelled._

_ "**Reeve,** behind you!," a soldier yelled. _

_"No, it can't be," **Reeve** said."It's the--," **Reeve **said as the screen died._

_"What was he talking about?," **Cloud** said."I'm betting** Sephiroth** attacked this fortress," **Cloud** said. _

_"What about **Reeve**? Where is he?," **Vincent** said._

_ "Let's find him," **Cloud** said._

_ They left the **Command Center **and searched for **Reeve**. No luck._

_ "Nothing!," **Cloud** said. _

_"Damn." **Vincent **said._

_ "Wait, I found him!," **Red XIII** said._

_ "**Cloud**, call** Cid**," **Vincent **said._

_ "On it," **Cloud **said_

_. **Cloud** took out his radio._

_ "**Cid,** you there?," **Cloud **said._

_ "Yeah," **Cid** said._

_ "We need you to pick us up at the _**_Black Fortress_**_," **Cloud** said. _

_"Now? That was quick," **Cid** said. _

_"The **Black Fortress** is destroyed," **Cloud** said._

_ "WHAT!?,"** Cid** yelled in the radio._

_"But, the good thing is we found _**_Reeve_**_," **Cloud **said._

_ "Really?," **Cid** said._

_ "Yes, he's alive," **Cloud** said._

_ "Ok, I'm on my way," **Cid **said._

_ They signed off. _

_"The **Highwind **will be here soon," **Cloud** said_

_. "Ok," _**Vincent **_said._

_ The **Highwind** is an airship that **Cloud** and everyone else uses to get around. 30 minutes later. _

_"There's the **Highwind**," **Cloud** said. _

_"About time," **Vincent **said._

_ The **Highwind** landed outside the fortress. **Cloud** carried **Reeve** on the ship. **Vincent** and **Red XIII** followed. The airship took off and flew off. **Cloud **ran to the clinic. He entered it and set **Reeve **on the bed. Another 30 minutes later. _

_"How is he doc?," **Cid** said. _

_"He's stable for the moment but, he's still in critical condition. All he needs now is rest," the doctor said._

_ "Ok," **Cloud** said. _

_They left the clinic and headed for the bridge. When they got there, **Cloud** was surprised._

_ "Hey, about time you decided to show up," a man said._

_ "Shut up **Barret**," **Cloud **said._

_ "It's nice to see you again," a girl said._

_ "You too **Yuffie**," **Cloud** said._

_ "So, find anything?," another girl said._

_ "No," **Vincent **said. _

_"What about you **Tifa**?," **Cloud **said. _

_"Not me either," **Tifa** said._

_ "I did," another girl said. _

_"What** Aeris**?," **Cloud** said _

_"**Sephiroth**_ _was the one that attacked the fortress but the final blow was dealt by another," _**_Aeris_**_ said._

_ "That huge thing **Reeve **talked about?," **Cloud** said. _

_"Yes," **Aeris **said. _

_"What was it?," **Cloud** said. _

_"I don't know," **Aeris **said._

_ "I'm researching it now," a cat said._

_ "What did u find **Cait Sith**?," **Cloud** said._

_ "All i know is that it's like a god," **Cait Sith **said._

_ "A god?," **Cloud **said._

_ "Yes it's strength and power is unreal. Nothing can match up to it's strength," **Cait Sith** said._

_"So, it can't be killed?," _**_Cloud _**_said._

_ "In a matter of speaking, yes," **Cait Sith** said. _

_"Crap," **Cloud **said. _

_Just then, the emergency siren blared."What's going on?," **Cid** said._

_ "We're recieving an emergency call!," a man yelled._


	3. Emergency call!

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**EMERGENCY CALL!**_

_ "**Sora**, put the message on screen," _**_Cloud _**_said._

_ "Ok!," **Sora** said._

_ A guy came up on the screen. "**Highwind**, this is **Captain Bartlett** of the **Shera**!," the guy said. "What's the emergency?," **Cid **said._

_ "It's him, **Sephiroth's** attacking us!," **Bartlett** said._

_ "**Sephiroth!?**," **Cloud** said._

_ "We need help!,"** Bartlett** said._

_ "Ok, we'll send a team over to help," **Cid **said._

_ "Ok, hurry we can't--," **Bartlett **said as the transmission died._

_ They lost contact with the **Shera**._

_ "**Bartlett,** you there?** Bartlett!**," **Cid **said._

_ "I'm going, **Cid** you stay here, everyone else let's go," **Cloud** said. _

_"Ok," _**Sora** _said._

_ Everyone went to the deck._

_ "**Cid**, take as closer to the **Shera** as u can get," **Cloud** said on his radio._

_ "Got it!," **Cid** said._

_ The **Highwind** flew to the side of the **Shera**. **Cloud** and the others jumped on the **Shera**._

_ "Let's check out the bridge," **Cloud** said._

_ "Right," **Red XIII **said._

_ They ran to the bridge. On the way there, they saw everyone...killed by a sword._

_ "Man,_ _**Sephiroth** killed everyone," **Cloud** said._

_ "Well, where is he then?," **Yuffie** said._

_ "We'll have to check out the bridge," **Cloud **said._

_ They entered the bridge and saw** Bartlett **dead._

_ "Let's search the bridge," **Cloud** said._

_**Cloud** and the others searched the bridge but found nothing._

_ "Found nothing," **Vincent** said._

_ "Wait, he's here somewhere...i can feel it," **Cloud** said._

_ "You're correct **Cloud**," a man said._

_ There was a short silence. Then, a man floated down from the ceiling._

_ "You," **Cloud** said._

_ "Good to see you...**Cloud**," the man said._

_ "**Sephiroth**, why are you doing this? What did these people do to you? Why attack these places?," **Cloud**_ _said. _

_"That is none of your concern," **Sephiroth **__said._

_ "Oh, it will be!," **Cloud** said. _

_**Cloud** took the** Buster Sword** off his back and ran towards **Sephiroth**__. **Sephiroth** pulled out his long sword and blocked **Cloud's **attack._

_ Then, **Cid **called the radio._

_ "**Cloud**, you there?," **Cid** said. _

_"This is **Tifa**, **Cloud's** fighting **Sephiroth**," **Tifa **said. _

_"Did you guys find anything?," **Cid** said._

_ "No, **Sephiroth** killed everyone," **Tifa** said._

_ "Dammit...well, tell me when you're ready and I'll pull alongside the** Shera**," **Cid** said._

_ "Ok, we'll tell you when we're rea--," **Tifa** said as the **Shera** started to shake violently._

_ "What the hell is that!?," **Tifa **said._

_ "It's like we got shot by something," **Cait Sith **said._

_ "Yeah, but by what?," **Vincent** said._

_ "I don't know," **Tifa **said._

_** Tifa** ran to the window._

_ "What the hell!," **Tifa **yelled._

_ "What is it?," **Barret **said._

_ **Barret** ran to the window and looked out._

_ "What the hell is that thing!?," **Barret **yelled._

_ **Barret** took the radio._

_ "**Cid**, hurry! get out of the way!," **Barret** yelled in the radio._

_ "Why?," **Cid** said. _

_"Look out the window!," **Barret **yelled._

_ **Cid** looked out the window and saw a huge demon fox. _

_"What the hell is that thing!?," **Cid** yelled._

_The **Highwind** pulled into the sky. The fox fired again. The **Shera **started to shake again. **Cloud** and **Sephiroth **stopped fighting._

_"What's going on?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Well, times up, see you again if u survive," **Sephiroth** said._

_ **Sephiroth** disappeared. The _**_Shera_**_ shook again. **Cloud** lost his balance and slammed into the side of the wall._

_ "Hey! Where did he go!?," **Cloud** yelled._

_ "Not now! We got to go!," **Tifa** yelled._

_ They ran up to the deck. Once they opened the door to the deck, the fox was preparing to fire again. _

_"It's going to fire again! Back to the bridge!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ They headed back to the bridge. The fox fired again and blew off the top._

_ "Sir, the **Shera** is in trouble," a crew member said._

_ "Well, let's go help them out!," **Cid **said._

_ The **Highwind** pulled down from the skies and behind the fox. 50 missiles shot out of the **Highwind**. They slammed into the fox._

_ "10 missiles made a direct hit, the others missed," a crew member said._

_ The fox jumped behind the **Highwind** and shot it down._

_ "Shit! We're going down! Brace for impact!," **Cid **yelled._

_ The** Highwind **crashed into La Theine plateau._

_ "What was that?," **Cloud** said._

_ "The** Highwind** has been shot down!," **Yuffie** yelled._

_ "Damn!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ The fox fired at the** Shera** again and shot it down._

_ "Crap! Grab onto something and hold on tight!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ The** Shera's** side slammed into a canyon wall and finally crashed into the fields._

_ Everyone came out of the wreckage a few minutes later._

_ "Is everyone ok?,"**Cloud** said._

_ Everyone made a noise to let **Cloud** know they're all ok._

_"We made some distance from the **Highwind**," **Cloud** said._

_ "Well, we better start walking," **Aeris** said._

_ They left the wreckage and went to find the **Highwind**. 1 hour later, they did. They ran up to the wreckage._

_ "**Cid**! You guys ok?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Yeah, we're all ok," **Cid **said._

_ "What about **Reeve**?," **Vincent said**._

_ "He's ok too," **Cid **said._

_"What now?," **Barret **said. _

_"We're going after the fox," **Cloud** said._

_"How?," **Sora** said._

_ "Rebuild the ship to a better one. Use the parts from the **Highwind** and** Shera**," **Cloud **said._

_ "But, before you go, I need to tell you guys something," a man said._

_ "I see your doing well **Reeve**," **Cid **said. _

_"Yeah," **Reeve** said. _

_"Tell us, what the hell is that thing?," **Cloud **said._

_ "A legendary beast or "demon" if u put it," **Reeve** said._

_ "It's the nine-tailed fox," **Reeve **said._

_ "Nine-tailed fox!? But, all those demons died 10,000 years ago during the **Dragon Campaign**!," **Cloud** said. _

_"True, but 2 survived along with a certain number of **Dragoons**, but I'll get into that later," **Reeve **said._

_ "How do we get rid of it?," **Cloud** said._

_ "By sealing it in a seal materia," **Reeve** said. _

_"**Yuffie** has one don't you?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Sure do!," **Yuffie** said._

_ "Well, that saves us a trip," **Barret **said._

_ "Ok, let's get rebuilding," **Reeve **said._

_ "Ok!," everyone said._

_ "hm...the **Dragoons**...now that's something i haven't heard in a long time," **Cloud** thought._

_ "**Cloud**, you ok?," **Reeve **said. _

_"Oh yeah," **Cloud **said._

_ "Something on your mind?," **Reeve** said._

_ "No...it's nothing," **Cloud** said. _

_**Cloud** and the started to rebuild the airship. A few weeks later, the airship was finished._

_ "There it is," **Cid** said._

_ "Come on, let's go catch us a fox," **Cloud **said._

_ Everyone got on the new airship, the **Windshera**. The** Windshera** took off and went to find the demon fox.  
_


	4. Ambush

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**AMBUSH!**

_"How are we suppose to find him?," **Yuffie** said._

_ "She's right, the fox can be anywhere," **Vincent** said_

_. "Well, luck's on our side," **Sora** said._

_ "What do you mean?," **Cloud** said._

_ "It's right there," **Sora** said._

_ The fox was right in front of the **Windshera**._

_ "Ok, **Yuffie** get the seal materia," **Cloud** said. _

_"Got it," **Yuffie** said._

_ "Ready the missiles and the SAM guns," **Cid** said._

_ "Missiles and SAM guns loaded," a crew member said._

_ "Fire!," **Cid **yelled._

_ All the missiles and SAM's were fired from the **Windshera**. None made a direct hit._

_ "All the missiles missed!," a crew member said. _

_"No way!,"** Cid** said. _

_"**Yuffie**, come with me!." **Cloud** said._

_ "Ok," **Yuffie** said._

_ They ran up to the deck and opened the door. _

_"Ok, get the seal materia ready," **Cloud** said._

_"Ok," **Yuffie** said._

_"A seal materia? You won't stop me with that!," the fox said._

_ "It talks!?," **Cloud** yelled._

_ "Of course i do pathetic human," the fox said._

_ "Who are you?," **Cloud** said._

_ "I'm **Oblivion**," the fox said._

_"It's ready," **Yuffie** said._

_ Then, the fox struck the side of the **Windshera**. **Yuffie **almost lost her balance. **Oblivion** kept on slamming into the airship. **Yuffie **ran to the railing and jumped on **Oblivion's** back. She held the seal materia in the air. The seal materia started to glow. **Oblivion** used his tail to try to knock **Yuffie** off. **Yuffie** was jumping in the air to dodge the attacks with the seal materia still charging up._

_"I can't do this with this thing attacking me like this!," **Yuffie** said._

_ **Cloud **took out his radio and called **Cid**._

_ "**Cid**, **Yuffie** needs a distraction," **Cloud **said._

_ "Ok. Fire what's left!," **Cid** said._

_ Everything that was left in the guns were fired at the fox. Then, there was a soft ding. The fox started to get sealed inside the materia. The fox disappeared inside the materia. **Yuffie** fell down to the ground below. **Cloud** jumped off the railing. He grabbed **Yuffie** and landed on pillar. He looked up and jumped up. He landed on the deck and set** Yuffie** down._

_ "Well, looks like you stopped the fox...**Cloud**," a someone said._

_ **Sephiroth** appeared on the deck of the** Windshera**. _

_"**Sephiroth**, what are you planning this time," **Cloud** said. _

_"Like I'm going to tell you," **Sephiroth** said. _

_"Let's finish what we started on the** Shera**," **Sephiroth** said. _

_"Gladly," **Cloud** said._

_ They both drew their swords and started fighting.They continued to fight on the deck of the airship. **Sephiroth** jumped onto the railing and an energy ball started to generate in his hand._

_ "Dark ball!," **Sephiroth** said._

_ The attack shot out from his hand but, **Cloud** deflected it and blew it away. The attack collided into the canyon wall. Then, a boulder came crashing down above the airship._

_ "Watch out** Cid**!," **Vincent** said. _

_"Evasive action! Pull to the left!,"** Cid** yelled._

_ "Yes sir!," the flight navigator said._

_ The** Windshera** pulled to the left quickly. **Yuffie** lost her balance and fell. The seal materia rolled off the deck. **Cloud** ran up to **Sephiroth** and did an uppercut and launched **Sephiroth** in the air. **Cloud** grabbed him and slammed him on the iron railing. **Sephiroth** kicked **Cloud** back but, could not stand up._

_ "It ends now!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ He ran up to **Sephiroth** and struck his sword through him._

_ "Any last words?," **Cloud** said._

_ "I have no last words...for the likes of you...scum," **Sephiroth** said._

_ "I'm not the scum, you are!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ **Cloud** threw him off the deck of the **Windshera**._ **_Yuffie _**_walked up to **Cloud**._

_ "Huh? Where's the seal materia?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Um, it rolled off the deck," **Yuffie **said._

_ "What!?," **Cloud** said._

_ Then, there was a bright light. When the light disappeared, the fox was once again free._

_"No!," **Cloud** yelled._

_ "Nice try fools! But, you won't catch me ever!," **Oblivion** yelled. _

_The fox disappeared._

_ "What!?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Where did he go!?,"** Cid** yelled._

_ "You're asking the wrong guy, he completely disappeared from the scanners," **Sora** said._

_ "What monster disappears from the scanners?," **Cid** said._

_ "Apparently him," **Aeris** said. _

_"Well, we have no more use for being on the deck, let's head back," **Cloud** said._

_"Wait," **Yuffie** said. _

_"What?," **Cloud** said._

_ "Look!," **Yuffie** said._

_ An unknown airship came down from the skies towards the **Windshera**. _

_"That looks familiar," **Cloud** thought. _

_**Cloud** realized what that airship was._

_ "Well, it's about time they decided to show up,"** Cloud **said._

_ "Huh?,"** Yuffie **said. _

_**Cloud** took out the radio._

_ "Guys, come up to the deck," **Cloud** said._

_ "Uh ok," **Cid** said.  
_


End file.
